A Long Time Coming
by Croup
Summary: When Angel is jumped in his L.A. home, he never thought it'd be Xander and Spike behind it . . . or that they would be armed with paddles. Warning for homoerotic spanking and edging.


The nights of L.A. sweltered, the heat still rising from the baked pavement even after the sun went down. And hot nights brought demons. Without the light to burn them, they swarmed out of the cracks of civilization like cockroaches, preying on Humanity's weak and helpless. But it also brought someone else-a protector, a champion. He kept the city safe.

On this night he returned to his abode weary, exhausted. The battles had been fierce, and many times he'd thought they wouldn't make it through. But everyone was safe now. Cordelia had gone home to her apartment, Wesley and Gunn to theirs, the innocents were saved, dawn approached . . . and the famed vampire-with-a-soul, Angel, was tired.

He slipped his shirt off as he walked through the sparsely furnished rooms, revealing a smooth, muscular upper body that served him well in his endless battles. He groaned as he worked out the kinks in his back, then unzipped his pants and started working them down his legs. The sudden sharp blow to the back of his head by Xander Harris's baseball bat took him completely by surprise, and he crumpled to the floor.

Xander looked down at the brooding vampire, laying knocked out with his pants down at his knees, only a pair of underwear preserving his modesty. Xander hesitated, and licked his lips.

Then he bent down and peeled Angel's underwear off, too.

...

"You got him?"

"I got him."

"Good, load him into the-hold on! Why is he arse-bloody-naked?"

"Hey, you know what we have to do. I mean-we'd have to take his clothes off at some point anyway, right?"

The other vampire gave Xander an appraising look. " . . . All right, just throw him in and let's go."

The black 1959 Ford Desoto peeled out of the parking lot and headed for parts unknown.

...

The blinds were drawn, but there was still enough light to see by as a groggy Angel slowly came to. "Unnhhh . . . "

It looked like he was in a cheap hotel room somewhere. The first thing he realized was that he was restrained-ropes bound his arms to the legs of the bed he was slung face-down over, while his legs were spread wide and tied to different corners of the headboard. The second was that he was fully naked; he could feel a draft on all parts of his body, especially his backside which for some reason was raised prominently under a mass of cushions. The third was that there was someone else in the room who he was very much not keen on seeing.

"Well well, look who's wakey wakey."

"What do you want, Spike."

The blond vampire's lips curled as he walked around the bed, followed by the trail of his black duster-the one he'd lifted off the Slayer in New York. "Oh, nothing, I just thought I'd come down and look at L.A.'s champion of the innocents in his all-together. And I must say, I'm impressed." He leaned over and gave Angel's ass a casual pat. "So firm! Guess you still manage to squeeze in regular visits to the gym on your busy schedule of fighting evil and all that."

Angel let out an irritated exhale and struggled with the ropes. "What do you _want_, Spike."

"Oh, I wouldn't bother trying to get loose from those. They've been tied by an expert. I usually prefer a good bit of chain bondage myself, but Xander here turns out to be a real natural when it comes to rope."

Angel lifted his head in surprise. "Xander?" he asked, and for the first time noticed the guy standing behind him. The Scoobie, one of Buffy's old friends, was dressed in a worn tanktop and jeans and staring back at him. Angel didn't understand. Spike was just the sort who'd pull a stunt like this-he was a sadist and would relish any chance to get even with Angel, humiliate him, for their many perceived slights. But why would Xander go along with it? Sure, they'd never gotten along particularly well either, but in recent years that'd been mostly patched up.

More worryingly though was what he saw in Xander's hands. A crucifix . . . and a big wooden fraternity paddle.

"Hey Angel. Took this from the good guys at Alpha Delta, Sunnydale U. And I can speak from experience when I say that it packs a punch," he said in his self-deprecating way.

"We dipped it in holy water too," added Spike. "Just for that extra kick."

Angel was starting to get a worrying suspicion why his ass was raised up. He fidgeted again, trying to work loose his arms, the hard muscles of his undead body flexing. He was uncomfortably aware of how vulnerable he was, and of the excellent view Xander must have of his balls. "Hey . . . now what's this all about. Xander, you-you were waiting for me? Knocked me out? . . . Stripped me?"

"And you didn't even see it coming."

"If you think that's good, you should see what we're gonna do next," Spike said, lighting a cigarette.

Angel ignored him. "I don't get it. You're all chummy with Spike now?"

Xander snorted. "Hardly."

"Then why? Last time I saw you, we-"

"Needed to bring him along," Spike cut in. "See, us vamps, we need to be invited places or else we just don't feel welcome. But Xander is a human, doesn't have that problem. Do you, Xander?"

"Not last time I checked."

"So he could slip right in and take you unawares. Bring you back out tied-up all delicious-like. Fool-proof plan."

"You know, technically since I live in a hotel, even you could have gone in there, Spike. It's a public place-"

"Look," Spike interrupted, "All you need to know is that we're about to get payback on you for all the bloody big wrongs you've done us. Xander and I, we're gonna make you sorry you ever got on either of our bad sides. So prepare to kiss your arse goodbye, beefcake." He signalled to Xander, who gave a nod. Angel didn't even have time to prepare before the paddle sailed through the air and came down hard.

"Oow!"

Angel had experienced a great many things in his one hundred and fifty years walking the earth. Getting whacked on the bare butt with a fraternity paddle had never been one of them-until now. He grit his teeth as the paddle rose up and then cracked down again.

"Nngh! So-what, you guys are holding a grudge on me so you decided to team up for the weekend, drive down to L.A. and-and give me a spanking?!" he asked incredulously.

"That's about the size of it," Spike agreed.

WHACK!

He grunted again as the board connected a third time. Xander was getting into a rhythm now. He started swinging with abandon. "This is for that time you punched me out! And that other time you punched me out!" He left a hard lick on the perfectly-shaped buttocks for each crime. "And this is for Willow's fish! And for Cordelia's car, and for-!"

"Ahh!" Angel yelped out, and he wiggled his stinging butt. "Come on Xander, you can't really blame me for things I did as Angelus! I mean-that wasn't me, I was evil then!"

That argument sounded lame even to his ears, and apparently it didn't hold much water with Xander either, as the guy started bringing the paddle down even harder and faster. Angel's ass jerked and bounced from the force.

"Gahhh!"

"I gotta say, I've wanted to do this for years," Xander said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, well you've had your chance. Now it's my turn," Spike said, snatching the paddle away from him.

"Hey!" Xander whined.

His buttocks already smarting, Angel eyed Spike warily as the younger vampire walked around and took up position behind him. He knew from contact with Buffy that Spike was different now. He had some kind of chip implanted in his head which kept him from hurting humans. He could still hurt demons though, and Angel was a vampire . . . albeit one with a soul. He wondered if that would count.

Spike wound up, and then whipped the paddle straight down on Angel's muscled butt. "AH!" the hero yelped out loudly in shock. Apparently not.

"Ohh yes, now that is what I _like!"_ Spike whooped at the expression of pain contorting Angel's face. "Been wanting to do that for a sodding century." He took aim and again let loose. The paddle slammed into the reddened globes.

"Nnnngh!"

It hurt a lot more with Spike's vampire strength behind it. Angel wouldn't have been surprised if an impression of the fraternity's Greek letters were being left on his cheeks with every swing. He squeezed the bed legs though and clamped the hard, toned muscles of his bottom together, refusing to show any further reaction. "You're sick, Spike!" he spat.

"Damn right. I ain't been neutered by a soul like you. I still know how to enjoy myself," Spike told him, giving Angel another dozen licks while he twisted and grimaced, but didn't cry out. "Aw, but now you're being no fun. Xander, give him a load of our secret weapon."

"What-" Angel's eyes grew wide as understanding reached him, moments before the crucifix was pressed into his ass. "AAAAAHHH!" he yowled as it seared his flesh. Sizzling steam rose from his ass as Angel writhed and kicked his legs in fruitless agony under the holy item's burning, torturous touch. When the crucifix was yanked back, a red cross-shaped mark was left in it's place, blazing across his writhing, clenching buns.

A perfect target for Spike's next paddle volley.

"OOOOWWW!" Angel howled even louder as the wooden board slammed directly into the burn, imprinting it even deeper into his burning flesh.

"Now that's more like it!"

"You bastar-Aaahhh!" Crack after crack after hard, burning crack met his twisting red ass. Angel felt tears springing to his eyes and he struggled to hold them back. But the paddle came down relentlessly, amping the pain higher with every swing. He shuddered, groaned, gasped, kicked, fought with his ropes, and finally threw his head back. "No more! I've had enough!"

"Awww, poor little baby Angel has had enough. What do you say, Xander; have _we_ had enough?"

"I dunno," Xander said. The human kept fidgeting in his pocket and couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Angel's fiery cheeks. Every time the hero twisted or jerked, he also caught a perfect glimpse of the tight ring of muscle surrounding his asshole, too. "Shouldn't we, uhh, y'know. Do what we came here to do?"

Spike favored him with a small smirk. "Well! Eager beaver, are we? All in good time. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

The sadist got up on the bed himself, his knees settling on the sheets between Angel's legs, the elder vampire's muscled and humiliatingly red backside spread deliciously before him. He reached out and felt both of the hot, scalded cheeks in his hands, giving them a small rub as Angel groaned under his touch. Then he gave the man another slap, this time using his hands. With his backside already so sensitized though, even that was enough to make Angel gasp and jerk. "Nnh!" Spike chuckled and gave him more, spacing them out once every few seconds to keep the older vampire off-balance and in a constant state of pain. Angel's beefy buttocks wriggled and spasmed as he closed his eyes in an attempt to block out the sensation.

Then, as he kept up the biting, stinging smacks, Spike reached beneath him and fished around until he found what he desired.

"Ahhh! As I suspected!" he said, feeling the big hard-on between Angel's legs. "Knew this would get you off, mate. I just wonder what it was that did it: the bondage, the audience, or the spanking?" His lips curled. "Or maybe it was the crucifix."

"Get off!" Angel bucked in his grip.

But Spike held on and gave Angel's rod a squeeze. "Oh-one of us will be getting off, Angelus. You can bet your fiery red arse on that."

"Wait," said Xander. "You mean . . . even while he's been all jerking around and screeching, he's been getting turned on by it?"

Spike laughed. "Of course he was! Angel likes to pretend he's reformed, but on the inside he'll always be a dirty boy."

"I wasn't screeching," Angel said in his defense.

"Maybe not, but you will be soon," Spike said. He looked to Xander. "Untie his wrists."

"You want me to . . . ?"

"Just do it."

After a small moment of hesitation, Xander nodded and bent down to work.

"Hey, you know what I don't get?" Spike asked while they waited for the knots to be loosened.

"What's that," Angel muttered drily.

"We're vampires, right? Undead and all. No blood pumping."

"Last time I checked."

Spike squeezed Angel's ass. "Then how come this still gets so hot after a thrashing?"

Angel jerked in anger. "Spike, I'm going to-!"

At that moment, Xander finished. "Now!" he said, and Spike grabbed Angel's arms before feeling could return to them. He twisted them behind the stronger man's back, pinning them, and Xander tossed him a loop of rope for him to tie back there.

"Perfect!" Spike said in delight, lifting Angel up from his seething position so he was straddling the bed on his knees, his sore ass pressed against the vampire behind him. His boner, as if on cue, sprang high into the air. "Now for the real games to start!" Then he frowned down. "For that matter, how do we still get erections?"

There was no answer to Spike's query, as an awkward silence had settled over the other two in the room, with Xander staring straight at the meaty rod pulsing mere inches away from his face.

"Dammit . . . " Angel finally bit his lip and looked away, and Xander blushed.

"All right." Spike nodded. "Go ahead boy-you know what to do."

Xander looked up. "Wait-you want me to?"

Spike gave him a dumbfounded look. "Well you don't think I'm going to, do you?"

"But-"

"Look, you were the one who was all gung-ho about dragging me out here for this. I think it's about time you started pulling your weight around here."

"Well-" A stunned Xander looked moderately queasy, but then he put on a scowl and pushed back his shoulders. "Fine! I can do this. It's for Sunnydale."

"For Sunnydale?" said Angel. "Hey, what-"

"Shush, you," Spike said, and clamped a hand over Angel's mouth, gagging him with his palm. "We'll fill you in later. For now, just enjoy the attention."

"Mmmph!"

What sort of 'attention' was soon made clear. Xander, after another moment of hesitation and licking his lips, tilted his head forward and touched Angel's cock with the tip of his tongue. The brooding vampire gave a shuddering gasp of surprise against Spike's hand, and then a moan as Xander went deeper, starting at the thick base and licking his way all the way up to the tip.

"That's good. Now play with his balls a bit. He likes that."

Xander spared Spike a glare. "Do you mind?"

"What, I'm just trying to help! Not that you need it. Old Abstinence here probably hasn't boffed since his time with Buffy. He should be ready to blow like a corkscrew."

Angel just bit his lip, feeling a mixture of anger and embarrassment, arms jerking behind his back as Spike gripped them. But the younger vampire succeeded in keeping him still enough for Xander to keep at his side of the struggle, and Angel's exertions soon turned to moans of arousal despite himself. Xander continued to lick and lap away at his hard rod, and soon there was a bead of pre-cum dangling from the head. He closed his eyes, unable to hold back the sensation, and prepared to let go, surrender and release . . . but then Xander backed off. His eyes flew back open in surprise.

"Oho, keeping him right on the edge, are we? Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

Xander blushed and mumbled something, but his answer wasn't clear. Angel didn't understand. They were going to . . . edge him? Why wouldn't they let him cum, after getting him this far?

"Oh, look at how disappointed Angel looks. That's almost worth the price of admission right there," Spike said. He took two fingers, and then jammed them up Angel's spanked ass, making the guy shudder again and another drop of pre-cum spurted out.

"Ngh!"

"Don't worry, beefcake. We'll let you blow . . . but only when we're good and ready. And think of all the fun we can have before then, yeah?"

Spike was true to his word. Between him and Xander, they kept Angel on edge for the rest of the day. Xander would work his stiff, helplessly leaking rod, while Spike would do all manner of fiendish things to Angel's sore backside. Once he even pushed the handle of the crucifix against his opening, searing the inside of his asshole. But rather than scream out in pain at that, Angel only moaned harder. What was happening to him? He was like an animal, giving himself over to lust. But he couldn't help himself. After holding himself back for so long, and after all of Spike and Xander's efforts, he was so aroused he could barely think straight. It didn't matter that they were all men. Right then, the two of them had him right where they wanted him, boner hard and throbbing and desperate to get off.

"Hey, hold up," Xander said, halfway through as he came up for air. "If we get him off, it won't-you know-turn him evil, will it?"

"Hmmm. Good question. Angel?" Spike asked, removing his hand.

Angel swallowed. "No, for that to happen, it's-it has to be perfect happiness. It's . . . more than just physical."

"Oh, okay," said Xander. "Good." Then he licked his lips and went back down on him.

And, when he finally did cum, hours later as the sun hung low in the sky, it was sublime-though Xander probably didn't agree, seeing as it splattered all over his face. But Angel was in bliss from the feeling of release, and he sank back over the cushions as Spike pushed him down without offering further resistance.

"Did you get it?" Spike asked.

Xander nodded, smearing some of the cum off his face and putting it into a glass vial. "Yeah, this should be the final ingredient Willow needs."

"Hey-what?" Angel asked from his post-orgasm high. "Wait a second, you guys had better explain."

"Oh, there's a demon in Sunnydale, mate. And there's some prophecy to defeat him, like there always is. Something like 'the seed of the one touched by both darkness and light' blah blah blah, 'released through an ordeal of debasement' blah blah." Spike slapped his bottom. "Basically, we needed your jizz. But see? Even while we're having our tawdry way with you, you're still doing the Powers That Be's work."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically. "And you couldn't have let me know?"

Spike smirked. "And ruin the fun? Anyway, we're gonna clear out. The room's good for another hour, sweet-cheeks. That'll take you to sun-down. Unfortunately, then you're on your own and we ain't got any clothes to lend you for the trip back. I recommend taking the sewers. No one to see you running around in the buff down there, eh?"

Angel looked over to see his legs were still bound. He began to work on them. "You two are so gonna pay for this . . . "

"Oh? What're you gonna do, tell Buffy on us? You gonna tell your old girlfriend how we tied you down and tanned your hide, then milked you like a prize stud?"

Angel looked perplexed. "Actually, I was thinking of taking a day-trip down there and giving a payback spanking to both of you myself."

The other vampire blinked, as old memories sprung to his mind unbidden. Angelus had always been a wicked devil when armed with a riding crop.

"Oh-well, yeah," Spike said, trying to reclaim his swagger. "Well, you can swing by anytime and we'll dance then." Behind him, Xander gulped as he formed his own image of him and Spike bare-assed riding Angel's knees together, and he had to stick a hand in his pocket again.

Glancing between them, Angel noticed both reactions. Then the vampire-with-a-soul smirked. "Count on it."


End file.
